Percy Jackson's Sister
by RandomlyKaiKite
Summary: Percy Jackson found out he has a 14-year-old sister, Andy! And her quest?: Save the Daughter of Hestia: Cali from danger! Will they succeed in their quest? Or will they lose her or...Their lives? Read more to know what happens (A/N: Percy, Annabeth and Rachel are already 18 here while Nico is 14)
1. The Characters

hi don't judge me if the story's not good it's just because my english (not my native language) is crappy also my spelling hey nobody's perfect in spelling

Anyway here are my OCs for the story:

* * *

Andromeda "Andy" Gomez

kind

tough

competitive

overly sporty

daughter of Poseidon

just like Percy she can also summon water

great at cooking

Has anger issues once she loses in a game or competition

half filipina

also a demigod

Aggressive

Carolina "Cali" Maria Martin

kind

A mechanic just like Leo

former possessed by Ophelia

she was possessed

has fire powers also

daughter of Hestia (goddess of hearth and homes)

Very Frail and careful because of her powers

Once she is in a battle goes crazy if you let her fight in long hours

(like she goes killing every enemy and hurts others) (for short If it goes long enough she loses control) so she's quite timid

Ophelia

the antagonist

sister of Escalus

a witch

former servant of Hecate (godesss of witch craft, magic and night)

finding revenge for her sister Escalus

Escalus

sister of Ophelia

also a witch

transformed into a tree because she btrayed the gods especially Hecate

former servant of Hecate


	2. Chapter 1: Our Lawyer is a Horse

_Andy's POV_

First of all I thought Greek gods don't exist that's why there called Myths right "Greek Mythology"myth shortcut for Mythology? ok now back to me well like i said I thought they really don't exist well you may see them riding in the bus or selling candy or simply just one or your family members. If you can relate?: Welcome to my life

Oh, Where are my manners? The names Andromeda Gomez but you can call me Andy for short. Sound familiar? Of course it's the name of the beautiful Greek princess who married the demigod Perseus. Pretty lucky huh? My mom named me that for good luck so I could also be like her well except for the part where she was almost sacrificed to the kraken. Well again I'm almost lost because of my back stories well here's the story.

It started like this I was hanging out with my besties Alice and Nathalie who lives next door in front of our apartment. As I was going back to our apartment because of my curfew I saw my mom lying on the floor. "Mom!" I screamed. And I started to call the paramedic. As a few hours later the doctor talked to me and said that my mom has leukemia and she already died. And the doctor handed me an envelope. I opened it and came out a letter with my mom's beautiful hand writing

_ To my dearest daughter, Andromeda,_

_ My daughter I have taken care of you for years and now my time has come. This letter serves as my last will you may inherit all my riches and my locket (which is also in the envelope) it may protect you and guide you in your need use it wisely. I have to tell you this reason why you have never met your father, it is because he is unlike us beings, he is a god yes a greek god you may not know which god it is but as you soon go to this special camp you might meet him and claim as his child and meet one of your own kind. If you are asking me what you are you are a demigod. A half greek-god half human. do not worry you are not the only one there are many kinds in the so-called camp that I have mentioned and also you may claim my will to our lawyer here is is number: 34434888. He will guide you to the camp safely and again I am sorry that I have never mentioned this to you sooner please forgive me._

_ Mara Gomez,_

After I read the letter I didn't realize I was already crying and my vision became a blur. 9 days later after my mom's funeral (don't worry I'm 14 I can take care of myself I can cook you know) I tried to call the lawyer my mom mentioned to claim my mom's riches*. A few minutes later the lawyer came. His look isn't what I was expecting: he was on a wheel chair he looked about in his mid forties and he had a neatly trimmed beard. The lawyer was assisted by a girl with Blond hair and gray eyes.(her eyes seriously creeps me out). "Ok, Andy, now hand me the last will of your mother" He said " I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself, My name is Mr. Chiron, I am your lawyer and this is my assistant" and he pointed to the blond haired girl " this is Annabeth"

"Hello" she said. " Um... Annabeth dear please assist Miss Andy hear to her room to pack her stuff" Mr. Chiron said. So as we went to my room to pack up for my mom's so-called "camp"

she asked: "so Andy your a demigod huh?" I answered:"umm. yeah"

Annabeth: "you're probably wondering why Mr. Chiron is on a wheel chair huh?

Andy: "yeah, why's that?"

Annabeth: "it's because he isn't human he's a centaur"

Andy: "half-horse half-human"

Annabeth: "how'd you know?"

Andy: "'cause I always study greek mythology"

Annabeth: "that's cool...so are you dyslexic?"

Andy: "nope but I am ADHD. I keep falling of my chair at school!"

and we both laughed after that there was silence when I finished packing. " so is everything you need packed?" Mr. Chiron said

"Yeah" I responded "oh yeah your mother said that you would have this" Chiron said. And he pulled out a pocket sized foldable umbrella.

Andy: "uhhh... thanks?"_ now what will I do with a small umbrella?_

Chiron: "open it so you may see what the umbrella is for"

So as I pushed the buton it turned into a sword and shield the sheild was designed by my favorite stories in Greek myths. Andromeda (my namesake) chained to a rock, Atalanta the first woman to be a hero and my two favorite nymphs: Daphne and Echo. And as I put the weapon back together it turned back to the mini umbrella. But I'm best at losing small things.

"In case that weapon gets lost it will always apper in your pocket" Chiron said as if he read my mind. I looked at the wepon again and saw a symbol of a shield and sword I tried to turn the dial and changed it to a bow and arrow and as I pulled it out the bow was beautiful it was the color of the moon: silver with moon and stars ecthed at the handleit looked like the epirus bow because it has no arrows with it but as I stretched the sting there was a lightning like arrow with it. "it really looks like the epirus bow" So after that amazement with the weapon. I locked the door to my house wore the locket my mom gave me and said goodbye to my best friends. I climbed up to the van and finally greeting my new home.


	3. Chapter 2: I Have a Half Sister!

Percy's POV

I was simply minding my own business eating my own dinner on my table when Chiron trotted toward the stage with Annabeth and a girl that mysteriously looks like me like as if have a twin sister. She had long jet-black hair and sea green eyes. As Chiron went up the stage he stomp his hoof so loud everybody stopped talking, even the Stolls stopped robing the Aphrodite kid's jewelry. "Children!" he said in a booming voice "I would like to introduce to you a new camper ms. Andromeda Gomez"

Andromeda that's the name of my namesake Perseus's wife ! "Andy for short." the girl named "Andy"

some of the Aphrodite girls snickered except for Piper, Piper's the only girl who's nice to everyone and never self-centered. I took a nasty look at the Aphrodite cabin and they already stopped laughing "determined or undetermined?" one camper shouted "undetermined" Annabeth said but just the a light flashed on top of Andy; a green trident "it is determined." Chiron said " Andromeda Gomez is a daughter of Poseidon". and now I just realized she was my half sister no wonder she looks like me. "now Percy will you assist ms. Gomez to your table?"

"Y-yes sir" I blurted out beacause i was nervous of going up there and everyone looking at me. As I guided Andy to our table she began eating I think she was really hungry. But then I started to realize that she wa choking so I summoned some water on my cup and she immediately grabbed the cup and drank her color went back to her face and she started to breathe "thanks" she said.

"no problem" I answered back.

"So you're also a child of Poseidon?"

"Yes"

"The sea god? the earthshaker? the son of Kronos?"

"How'd you know?"

"I do a lot of reasearch" she said proudly

"ooookkkk?"

"so what's your name by the way?"

"oh yeah my name's Perseus Jackson but you can call me Percy."

"you're Percy?!"

"yeah"

"You're the guy that i saw fighting some greek monsters"

"how'd you know?"

" I saw you duh. When I was a kid"

Yeah actually that was a really stupid question. But I was quite nervous 'cause of course I have to entertain my surprise sister that Poseidon did'nt give me a sign for that.

As she finished eating. I lead her to our cabin. "Is that our cabin?"

"yeah"

'cool painted w\ my fave color"

" blue's also your favorite color?"

"yes"

"mine too"

"well I guess we are both children of Poseidon"

"well yeah not just from our looks but also colors"

"also nationality?"

"nationa- wait what? I'm pure American"

"oh that's just sad I'm Half American Half Filipino"

"oh that's the only thing we don't have in common"

"so aren't we going inside?"

"oh yeah forgot about that"

I immediately open the cabin door and found three beds! one for me for tyson (but he's not here) And one for Andy which is weird cause normally there were two so maybe dad sneeked another bed while we were talking / eating. As she dropped her pack She already slumpped on the bed. She actually knew which bed is hers and she got up and changed her nightclothes in the bathroom. As she got out her pjs were a simple sleeveless shirt and checkered shorts her sleeveless shirt was written keep calm and but it was crossed and now it said 'F****** Run! with a picture from silent hill. An then again she slumpped on her bed and fell asleep. i tucked her to bed and kissed her forehead like older brothers do to their little sister even though she was my half-sister I still felt comfortable having a normal sibling like her. As i changed into my pjs. She muttered: "I wish you were really my brother" And she was asleep again. That statement kind of surprised me but i waved it of my head maybe she's just talking nosense so I fell asleep too.


	4. Chapter 3: Love at First Sight YeahRight

Nico's POV

As camp loner here I feel like my life is just black ang white since my sister died, but when a girl arrived at the mess hall i felt like the color went back in me (well sort of ). I can't believe that I was falling in love slowly that I was so creeped out I shook my head and remembered that who would even like me. I'm a friggin' son of Hades they treat him as a freak here even their children on Olympus.

As she introduced herself Her name was Andy it was a boy's name so I was thinking that she's boyish so I shook the idea of being me and Andy and I heard a voice behind me. "You like her don't you?" it was Annabeth!She took of her invisibility cap.

I hate it when she sneeks up on me like that. As I was about to punch her a green flash of light appeared above Andy and then I saw it she was a daughter of Poseidon. "Now do you still like her" Annabeth asked. "Why'd you ask?" I replied "oh cause I can see your cheeks more redder than tomatoes" She said back "well I'm going back to my table.

" ughh sometimes I just hated that girl" I muttered to myself and went back to eating. All of us went to sleep and I got back to my lonely miserable cabin I looked a my iPod to see any music to listen until i fall to sleep so I just shuffled it and changed back to my own pjs and slumpped on my bed while listening to some songs (don't worry I used it without earplugs). Slowly, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

As I woke up as usuall cleaning the cabin before breakfast then studying ancient greek after prepairing lung archery and so in then so forth after since I don't have a home and don't have letters I used it as my free time. So, as I strolled on the forest , looking up at the trees thinking about death I actually tripped on a tree root "Ow" it said...Wait tree roots don't talk and the dryads are asleep today. As I checked who said that it was Andy. Just sitting there with straight legs reading a book "You're not dyslexic?" I asked because I could see the cover of the book: English and she understands it well.

"No" she replied "why are you?"

"yeah"

"You're just like my brother Percy , he's also dyslexic-"

"yeah I know almost everyone is"

"Ok so you must be the famous Nico Di Angelo"

"How do you know that?"

"Everybody keeps mentioning you as Little Nico"

"Why Do they keep saying that?"

"How should I know? I'm the newbie."

" Oh yeah I forgot..."

And we were there sitting under a tree Don't start adding K-I-S-S-I-N-G over there cause it will never happen! "So your a daughter of poseidon." I said "yeah" she answere back "I haven't seen you controlling water "

"Do you want to see it now? I've been practicing" she said proudly" I was just taking a brake"

"Ok" As she stood up and stood infront of the creek she slowly closed her eyes and concentrated on the water. She began lifting her arms and the water seemed to move then as she lifted her arms much higher it became a huge sphere of water "woah" I said in astonishment "and she open her eyes and the water splashed back to the creek so powerful it actually drenched her all over "I can control the water" she said while wringing her shirt " but i still can't make myself dry like Percy's" I soon realize there was a bump under her shirt. What is that i pointed "Oh this" she pulled out of her shirt: a beatiful golden locket but it was not flat. "What's in it?" I asked "I don't know" she said. " it was locked when I tried to open it" "you don't have a key?" "Nope" "Well will this work?" I showed her a key that my da gave me

_ Protect it until a girl with a golden locket appears then give it to her. The locket is very special unlike other lockets, it is not flat. _I remebered my dad saying before I went to Camp Half-blood last month. As she took it and and tried to unlock it. The key was a perfect fit and she opened the locket a purple gem came out.

The gem is a beautiful shade of purple, Andy examined it "What is this?" she asked in astonishment. " I don't know I haven't seen that before" I replied. As she put the gem over her eyes she collapsed immedeatly I sudenly caught her and she was growing pale she was becoming cold I don't know what the gem did to her and who would even give her a gem that could make her sicly just like that so I ran carrying Andy in my arms I wish I wasn't so blushing that bad when they saw me and gladly helping me carry " What _happened_ to her?!" Percy asked "I don't know" I replied panicking Is tarted to tell what happened "So she looked in a gem and suddenly fainted?" he asked. I nodded "Ok I'd better tell Chiron about this." "ok" then he left me there standing good thing nobody saw me blushing especially Andy. So I used my spare time and went back to my typical day.


End file.
